Mikan in boy trouble n not in the way you like
by msbearsama
Summary: mikan is a jolly gal who studies in alice academy as shown on the manga but mikan likes natsume but they neva seem to get 2gether cuz otha guys keeps poppin in mikans life..but natsume has had it with other guys but culd mikan be in luv with the new guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan in boy trouble!!..n not in the way you like it!!**

Mikan: Hooottaaarruuu!! wait up!

Hotaru: ( turning back) huh?? oh mikan!

MIkan: (surprised to see Hotaru responding to her cry for her) Oooooooh hotaru? (seeing Hotaru's face sad face) uh... what's wrong?

Hotaru: it's just... uh Mikan... uh..no just forget it.

Mikan: Oh Hotaru! come on say it. you know that you can tell me anything right Hotaru?

Hotaru: it's just that it's my brother..he..he..he likes you.

Mikan: what?? are you serious?

Hotaru: BAKA!! ( she then hit Mikan with her baka gun.) Is there anytime that i'm not serious?

Mikan: Owww! Hotaru...it hurts. (serious again) does your brother really feel that way about me? But you know that i don't see him in that way right?

Hotaru: but you can just go out with him just for a week right.( she stopped and turned red) sorry. i didn't mean to say 's just that my brother talked to me after a long time. i was very to know that he has..that he has..feelings. i didn't wanted him to be sad again. how selfish of me! sry Mikan. just forget it.

Mikan: (seeing Hotaru sad.) you know what Hotaru? i might just go out with him. he's not that bad looking you know anyway, i don't have anyone else anyway. she stopped talking. (she thought about Natsume... why am i thinking about natsume?)

Hotaru: Oh mikan! really?? thank you mikan. just for that, i'll not sell these pics. (she held out pics of Mikan riding her bycycle but her polkadot undie was showing.)

Mikan: Hotaru!! (but she stopped yelling when she saw Hotaru smiling, seeing her warm smile made Mikan happy...then suddenly she saw Natsume in her mind. She then shook her head thinking "what's wrong with me?")

it had been a week since Mikan and Subaru went out. Subaru was sweet to her. he used to shower her with gifts. he used to hold her hand all the time. mikan liked Subaru but as a brother. mikan used to think about Natsume all the timewhich used to drive her nuts! she had once saw him glare at them( mikan and sabaru) when they were holding hands. he had quickly looked away when mikan's eye had caught his eye. even luca used to look at them but she thought it was normal as they were stared by many people. Subaru was pretty popular.

One day as Mikan and Subaru were walking at the CEntral town, Subaru stopped and looked at Mikan.

Subaru: you are not happy are you?

Mikan: what?? (startled by tyhe sudden question)

Subaru: about us going out..

Mikan: what made you think that? ( a little nervous.)

subaru: look Mikan. i know you. you aren't as jolly as you used to don't look happy.

Mikan: but i'm happy! (she saw him staring at her so she thought it was better to tell the truth.) ok so i don't like you in that way but as a brother...verrry much!.

Subaru: don't worry Mikan. it's okay

mikan: i'm sorry Subaru

Subaru: call me imai senpai. (smiling)

mikan: ok imai senpai.(smiling back)

The news about them breaking up was soon spreaded in the Alice academy. as she was walking to class, she saw luca going red and he was surrounded by Permi,nonoko. anna,koko and the rest. they were muttering " luca go on. it's now or never." Natsume was just sitting on his usual bench reading manga.


	2. Chapter 2

Luca walked towards Mikan and just when Luca was about to say something he was interrupted my Narumi sensei.

Narumi: Ok guys lets get inside the classroom! (with a big cheerful smile on his face)

Luca: uh..yes( looked awkwardly at Mikan and went inside the class)

Mikan: you are here early narumi sensei.

Narumi: ah yes! i have an announcement to make! (he winked at mikan)

then they both went into the class together. all the students took their seat.

Narumi sensei: ok guys! now that u guys have settled down, i will be right class got noisy again.

Natsume: so u broke up with Mr known it all(sobaru) after all Polka

Mikan: (taken aback) well yeah..and don't call him that!

Natsume: whatever! (looking pleased)

Luca: so are you ok mikan? are you upset?

Mikan: am fine! never been better...(smiling at him)

luca turned red. seeing this Natsume sighed and went back to reading his manga.

Narumi was back but he was not alone. there was a cute boy who looked about their age behind him.

Narumi: this is syaoran who will be joining you all. his alice is flying and strength. (he was smiling as he said so)

Mikan eyes went all glittery. seeing this Natsume stopped reading his manga and Luca got uncomfortable.

Mikan was thinking about flying with Syaoran. She got up. the whole class was looking at her now.

Mikan:(shouting) oh syaoran! we can fly together right? (seeing him startled) umm..(embarassed) what i mean is ..if it's okay with you...i can fly with you right?

Syaoran:(laughing and blushing) ofcourse..

Mikan: Mikan Sakura.

Syaoran: well ofcourse Mikan.

Natsume tsked and Hotaru and Narumi sensei eyed him at the same time.

Narumi: Okay Syaoran settle youself. looks like you won't have any problem getting along (looking at Mikan)

Natsume and Luca looked bothered as Syaoran smiled at Mikan.

At lunch time....

Syaoran: Miiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaannnnnn!

Mikan: (turning back) oh! hey syaoran!

syaoran: could i have lunch with you guys? (looking at hotaru and inchou)

mikan: umm:sure

syaoran: so hotaru..what's your alice?

hotaru: (surprised) invention alice

syaoran: cool! and yours inchou?

inchou: illusions..i crate illusions

syaoran: show us (alln excited)

inchou created an illusion of lots of delicious food on their table

syaoran: wow! you're alice is amazing!

inchou turned red but looked pleased.

syaoran: abd yours Mikan?

Mikan: nullification. i can stop your alices.

syaoran: cool! (innocently) so i guess we are useless in front of you.

Mikan: don't say that..(looking sad)

syaoran: sorry mikan. i didn't mean to hurt you. (seeing her sad) ah! i know..let's fly Mikan. would you guys like to tag along? (looking at hotaru and inchou)

soon they were out flying. many people were gathered to see. syaoran used his strength alice to carry them and flying alice to fly. they all were having fun. Natsume was in the corner of the building. his face looked dark! Mikan saw him and ran towards him.

Mikan: would you like to fly too Natsume?

Natsume: why do you care? go play with your new friend!

Mikan: (angry) i was just trying to be nice you know!

Mikan saw luca heading towards them and she ran to him and asked him to fly with them but he turned red but declined.

days passed and syaoran got more popular with girls. suddenly the fanclub was not just natsume and ruca, it was ruca, natsume and syaoran! girls started going gaga over syaoran. Mikan, hotaru, inchou and syaoran had gotten much more closer. one day as they were walking at the central town, they saw pepple surrounding something. They went to see what was happening. tsubasa, misaki and the other students of mid school division were giving out flyers which read Academy dance night. tsubasa stopped and headed towards Mikan when he saw her.

tsubasa: here Mikan. (giving the flyer) come to the dance that we students of mid school division have organised.

Mikan: ofcourse! (looking all excited and pleased)

tsubasa: but you have to come with a boy ofcourse. and you guys come along as well ok (looking at hotaru and the rest) sry gotta go now (when he saw misaki using her doppleganger alice to give out the flyers as there were many people)

they returned their rooms. Mikan was thinking about whom to go with. she knew it that she wanted to go with natsume but she thought that he would never agree. she oppened the bag of the sweet shop where she had bought fluff puffs. she notice a note. she picked it up and read will you go to the dance with me. it was signed by Syaoran. she was so confused to go with him or not. afterall she liked him not in that way but she really really wanted to go with Natsume. she decided to go out for a breathe. she went up to the terrace where she met luca.

Mikan: oh luca! (all happy to see someone to talk to.)

luca: oh hey mikan!

Mikan: do you know about the dance luca?

luca: uh yes.

mikan was about to say about syaoran asking her out but whether to accept or not but just then..

Luca: will you go to the dance.. with me mikan? (seeing her startled) i mean i want to got to the dance but i don't have anyone to go with so will you go to the dance with me Mikan?

Mikan: ( akll confused again) umm..uh..luca..syaoran has asked me to the dance as well so i have to think. is it okay for me to tell you after few days afterall the dance is not for a week.

luca: (red! turning very red.) umm sure Mikan. i will go now then.

Mikan was confused again. she didn't wanted to go with either of them. but it looked like she had to go with one of them considering that Natsume would never ask her to the dance. But who to go with and isn't there a little hope that natsume might just ask me to the dance?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dance was tomorrow and mikan still hadn't decided who to go with. She told Luca that she wouldn't be able to go with him because syaoran had asked her out and luca said it was okay and turned very red so Mikan wasn't so sure about Luca being okay. After she thought for a while she figured that she didn't want to go to dance because it wouldn't be fair for her. she thought it was better to alone than feeling upset. she had noticed that hotaru was ignoring her so she went to hotaru's room. on the way she met Syaoran.

Syaoran: umm hey mikan..i wanted to tell you something.

Mikan: oh ok. i wanted to say something to you too. but you go first

Syaoran: i won't be able to go to the dance with. you. i wasn't sure if hotaru would go with me so i had asked you but i asked to hotaru anyways and she said oyes so i will be goin with her.v (he was looking down the entire time)

mikan : oh it's ok syaoran i just wanted to say that i wouldn't be able to with you too. thank god it all worked out. and i didn't know you like hotaru. (wait! so this is why hotaru was ignoring her)

Mikan rushed into hotaru's room and hotaru looked happy ti was mikan. mikan was surprised to see hotaru happy to see her.

Mikan: so you're going with Syaoran.

hotaru : uh ya. i am sorry mikan

mikan: ah don't be. (hugging hotaru like a baby) i didn't want to go with him anyways

hotaru : (hit mkan with her baka gun) then there's no reason for me to be sorry then. i did think you'd rather go with that natsume guy.

mikan: (surprised) how did u knw?

hotaru: it's obvious. u're my best fren afta all.

so they went to central town to buy clothes for tomorrow.

The dance day

they all reached the school hall where the dance was taking place.

everyone had already started dancing. hotaru went to dance with syaoran. natsume and luca were standing in the corner. natsume and uca both lookd amazing but natsume looked cooler. they were crowded by girls asking for a dance. luca saw mikan alone and syaoran and hotaru dancing. so he went ova mikan followed by natsume. luca asked mikan why she wasn't she with luca then she explained the whole thing.

luca :(turnin red) then would you like to dance with me thn?

mikan: ok then (looked at natsume whoi was pretending to look at the people dancing)

they both went to dance and natsume went out of the hall. after a couple of dance.

Luca: you should dance with natsume too.

mikan: (surprised ) why?

Luca: he never dances. i want him to enjoy too.

mikan : (thinking for a while) ok. but first let's finish this dance.

afta the dance finished luca was taken away by permi.

she then went out of the hall to look for natsume. she saw him near the biggest tree in the academy.

she climbed the tree and sat next to natsume

natsume: what r u doin here? weren't u dancing with luca?

mikan: ya. i thut i needed some fresh air.

after a short silence.

mikan: hey natsume. do u wanna dance?

natsume: noo..then he saw mikan's face fall down so he said..ahh.. ok y not?

,mikan: (happy) ok then let's go.

natsume: man! y do gls have to make such fuss abt dance?

mikan (smiling) bcoz it brings ppl 2getha.

natsume (biushing) oh fine.

they both went in the hall then danced together. everyone were lukin at the, but they didn't care.

they wer dancing and permi was running after syaoran now. and now hotaru was hitting permi with her baka gun and permi bumped into natsume and he landed on mikan. his lips touchin mikans. now every single person in the room was looking at them. the music stopped. they bioth got up n mikan freaked ouy,

Mikan: tht was my first kiss! u will be sorry Natsume Hyuuga! (lloking furious at natsume.

Nasume: it was just a kiss u knw. anyway it's not tht i meant it or anything. accident happens

mikan: what do u mean by it was just a kiss? first kiss is supposed to be special. they are supposed to be important! n u ruin..(she stopped when natsume kissed her right in the mouth)

mikan: wht was tht.

natsume: u'r first propeer kiss

mikan: but di..didn't u hear..it's su..supposed to be spe..special..

natsume: i did. n tht is y i kissed u..baka!

mikan (blushing n smiling) so u like me or something?

natsume (turning red) well wht if i do?

everyone was clapping.n the music started again n eveyone started dancing again..

natsume took mikans hand and went out of the hall.

mikan: well y didn't u ask me to the dance then?

natsume: i din have any chance did i? first tht mr known it all(subaru) then tht flying guy n then luca..

mikan: (blushing) oh ya

natsume: so do u wanna go out with me?

mikan: (surprised) ya sure.

natsume: kl.. polka!

mikan: wht?

natsume: i saw t ht picture..tht hotaru took.

mika: wht? u pervert!

the end! ^_^ plz comment..my first story.


End file.
